


How To Tell Your Friends that You're Smashing Your Other Friend

by argentscoyote



Category: On My Block (TV)
Genre: F/M, it was kinda obvious though, ruby KNOWS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 14:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14215374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/argentscoyote/pseuds/argentscoyote
Summary: "Honestly, as long as it's not Olivia I don't give a shit who Cesar smashes."





	How To Tell Your Friends that You're Smashing Your Other Friend

**Author's Note:**

> In which Monse worried about nothing after all.

 

It's been weeks since Cesar and Olivia got outed. Things have been going great, to say the least. Everyone's okay with each other. Despite the crossfire, despite the emotions, the group is still the group. They still hang, they still have fun. There's no drama. Everyone's happy. It's perfect.

Until it's not. Until Cesar confesses how he really feels, how Olivia is not the one on his mind, but Monse. How everyone's happy, but him. He asks her if she feels the same and she cannot lie to him. Ruby and Jamal maybe, but never him, not without feeling like she had her guts ripped out in the process. And when they kiss that night, when Monse feels like she's betrayed her best friend, but also cannot deny just how much she's craved this, just how much she's needed him, she knows for a fact that she cannot hide anymore. Cesar wants to be more, official and out in the open. Now, she does too.

Cesar and Olivia break up almost immediately. Though Monse blames herself, both Cesar and Olivia tell her not too. Apparently, neither one of them were fully into it anyway. After his done everything to convince her that the break up is real and mutual and that Olivia does not hate either one of them, Cesar and Monse decide to tell the group. And she knows exactly who she wants to tell first.

She finds Ruby the next day sitting at their usual table. His the first one there, picking at his food mindlessly. Nerves wrap around her stomach and squeeze, but she forces the uncomfortableness away. She owes Ruby this much.

“Hey,” she says as she approaches the table.

Ruby lets out a dramatic sigh. “Thank God, finally! Jasmine’s been giving me the eyes from across the room for the last ten minutes, I was beginning to think she’d just sit down and be my lunch date.”

And true to his words, Monse looks over her shoulder to find Jasmine sitting on the table, leaning back, eyes on nothing but Ruby. Monse feels a shudder go through her spine.

“Anyway,” she drags out. “I’m glad I found you alone.”

Ruby smiles. “Monse, sweetheart, you know I’m spoke for, right?”

Monse rolls her eyes and resists the urge to lean over and smack him. “Build a bridge and get over yourself. There’s something I need to talk to you about. Well, tell you.”

Ruby looks nervous now. Monse is serious and Monse being serious makes everyone nervous. She’s all business and planning and rescue missions. So whatever she needs to talk, whatever she needs to tell Ruby and _just_ Ruby, is obviously very important.

He swallows as he sits back. “Okay.”

Shit. How does she tell him?

“Well,” she starts, almost stutters. “You know that Cesar and Olivia broke up, right?”

Now, Ruby looks suspicious. “Yeah…?”

“And you know how I told Olivia about that guy from summer?”

“The one you never told any of us about, yeah?”

Her throats is getting so tight it’s almost impossible to breath. She wishes Cesar was here. He would know what to say. He’d say it all in one go and everything would be okay. But she needs to be the one to tell Ruby. After she blurted out his secret in front of Olivia, Monse owes him that much. “And you know how Cesar said all those things when I was gone? How he claimed me to protect me?”

She can’t read Ruby’s expression. It’s confused and suspicious and nervous and everything in between. His following her, but he still hasn’t put it together.

Monse takes a deep breath. Now or never.

“It wasn’t a lie.”

Ruby’s silent.

“We hooked up before I left. And then Oscar came back and wanted to get with me, so Cesar stepped in to protect me, but then you guys hated him and we couldn’t tell you the truth because we didn’t want to screw up the fam. But then things got screwed up anyway and then Olivia came and I was too scared to say anything so I lied about Cesar not liking me because I just thought he and Olivia would be better for everyone. But I was wrong. I couldn’t have been more wrong. And I’m sorry.”

Ruby’s now got the face he makes whenever his processing information. The one where his eyebrows are drawn together and he looks like his holding his breath. Monse waits.

“So this whole time, you and Cesar have secretly been a thing?”

“Yes.”

“And everything he told the Santos about you two was true?”

“Well, not everything… but yeah.”

“And you didn’t want Jamal and I to know because you thought it’d, what, mess us all up? Screw the dynamic?”

Monse looks down. “Has it?”

Ruby takes a moment. Monse thinks he’ll jump up on the table and scream “YES! OF COURSE IT HAS!” at the top of his lungs. That he’ll pull up a PowerPoint presentation on why her and Cesar are a bad idea and how they need to think about the greater good for the group.

But he just shrugs and says, “Okay.”

There’s a pause. “Okay?” Monse repeats in disbelief. “Cesar and I have been lying to you this entire time and you’re just gonna say ‘okay?”

“Yeah,” Ruby says. “Honestly, as long as it’s not Olivia, I don’t really give a shit who Cesar smashes. No offense.”

Monse cannot believe this. She actually literally cannot believe what’s just happen. After all that worrying, all that panic, all that push and pull she did with Cesar – for nothing! She’s fuming. But she’s also beaming because Ruby’s okay. She already knew Olivia would be fine, but now Ruby’s okay, too. Monse cannot believe that she was worried at all.

Now to tell Jamal…

  



End file.
